


Independence

by BBCGirl657



Series: Tom Hiddleston One-Shots [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Only Lovers Left Alive (2013) RPF, The Avengers (Movies) RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF, Unrelated (2007) RPF
Genre: F/M, I Saw The Light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom meets Stephanie while in Louisiana filming "I Saw The Light".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Independence

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of Stephanie's thoughts on Tom are my thoughts at this present moment. What can I say? Us Southern girls love our cowboys. ;)

It was another hot day in Louisiana. 

Stephanie walked down the road to the diner. She entered and walked up to the counter. 

“What can I get you today?” Dustin asked her. 

“A scoop of vanilla in a cone”, she told him. 

As he fixed her ice cream, Dustin said, “So, have you gotten a glimpse of the big London movie star?” 

“No, why?” she asked. 

“No reason”, he said handing her her ice cream cone. 

She paid for it and left the diner. She walked over to the park and took a seat at one of the picnic tables. As she ate her ice cream, Stephanie stared across the street at the bus stop. She’d always wanted to leave this small town, but she never had the courage to do it. 

“Mind if I sit here?” she heard a cool British voice ask. She looked up and saw the London movie star himself, Tom Hiddleston. 

He was holding his own ice cream cone. 

“Not at all”, she said. 

Tom sat down across from her, blocking her view of the bus stop. 

“Should you really be eating that?” she asked him. 

“I figured one wouldn’t kill me”, he said, “I’m Tom”. 

“I know”, she said, “Stephanie, but most people call me Steph”. 

“So you know who I am”, Tom said. 

“Of course I know who you are. People here won’t shut up about you. Especially the stunt you pulled at the Wheatland festival”, Stephanie said, “Your army must have had a hay day”. 

Tom chuckled and said, “I was actually really nervous about going on stage and singing. I was worried people would think I wasn't cut out for the role”. 

“Screw ‘em”, she said, “If they don’t like you, they’re not real fans. Although, a lot of Southern girls are going to drop dead when they see you in cowboy boots and singing country songs”. 

Tom smiled. “Are you one of those girls?” he asked her, leaning in towards her. 

“I’m from South, so what do you think?” she said, leaning forward. 

Stephanie was captivated by Tom’s blue eyes. She snapped out of her trance and moved away from Tom. “So what’s it like being able to travel all over the world?” she asked.

“Amazing. If I wasn’t an actor, I wouldn’t be able to go places and meet all kinds of interesting people”, he said. 

“I’ve never left Louisiana”, she told him, “I want to travel so badly. I don’t want to live and die here like everyone else. I want to see the world”.

 

Over the next few months of filming, Tom and Stephanie got to know each other better. 

Her family had invited him for dinner several times and her mother loved him. Her father was leery of him at first, since he was an actor, but Tom gradually won him over. 

But everyone, including Stephanie, was shocked when Tom asked Stephanie to relocate to London to live with him. 

“What?” she asked him. 

“Come home to London with me. You said you wanted to see the world. I can offer you that”, he said. 

“What will I do for work?” she asked. 

“We’ll figure that out when we get there. Please come with me”, Tom begged. 

“Okay”, she said. 

Tom grabbed Stephanie and kissed her. 

 

Stephanie’s eyes were filled with wonder as they walked out of London Heathrow airport. She’d left home with a thousand questions with no answers, her mother’s rosary beads, and her whole life packed into 3 suitcases. She was surprised that no one had hounded them for a photo or Tom’s autograph, but she knew it was coming. 

Tom took her hand in his and asked, “Ready?” 

She turned to him and smiled. “Ready”.


End file.
